I Don't Want To miss A Thing
by Jasper6509
Summary: This is how Haji feels about Saya. This is based off of the song "I Don't Want To miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.


Summary: This is how Haji feels about Saya. This is based off of the song "I Don't Want To miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.

*I don't own the song or the characters!

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

Hagi watched as Saya slept through the pitter-patter of the storm outside. He moved her bangs out of her face once more and smiled one of his rare smiles.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He watched as Saya's eyes fluttered, indicating she was dreaming. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Hagi hoped that her dreams weren't haunting her and that she was dreaming about something happy. He wanted to watch Saya as she dreamed. He always enjoyed watching the smiles on her face as she had good dreams.

__

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

When Hagi was younger he used to dream of all the good times they had spent together. After she had offered to try and make him feel better after he told her how he came to the zoo, she had held him for a long time. At the end of everyday he had not wanted it to end. They had always had so much fun back then.

__

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Hagi placed his hands over Saya's forehead. She stirred in her sleep and fell still again. She continued to dream…of what he knew not. All he knew was that he did not want this moment to end. This was one of the few times that they could relax and not have to worry over each other's' lives.

__

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

He dreams of her…whether he can sleep anymore or not. Whenever she is into her thirty year sleep he dreams of her every passing day. He evens sometimes feels like she is standing beside him, enjoying whatever sight he is looking at for the moment.

__

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

He wanted to just continue holding her like he was now. He wanted to soothe her every worry and fear like she had done for him so long ago. He knew that she would want to stay with Kai and Riku, but that didn't mean he couldn't tag along too. Kai may not have liked him, but Riku sure did. He felt that if Saya would allow him into her family, then he would be there to stay.

__

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Hagi smiled as he realized how far they had come. Ever since Vietnam he had wanted to distance himself from anyone and everyone. Red Shield had tried to persuade him to come back but he refused. He had, however, stayed close and kept an eye on Saya. He had even had a small conversation with George while she was still asleep.

__

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

He had promised to never leave her side and to always fulfill her wishes. He would try to make sure that Diva was stopped and that Saya could live a happy life. He didn't want to have to end her life…it would tear his heart into pieces.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Hagi smiled. For now all he had to do was watch his queen sleep and dream of some faraway place. For now everything was alright and she was safe in his arms.


End file.
